1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a remote-operated working device that is remotely operated by a remote control and performs a predetermined work on a work target that is in a remote place and a control method for controlling the remote-operated working device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is very difficult to clean a place (e.g., an exterior wall and windows of a building) that is beyond human's reach and to inspect aging of a bridge or a tunnel. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-343581 discloses a high-place cleaning remote-controlled robot that includes a cleaning box including a guide rail fixed to a building, a platform main body that moves along the guide rail, a stretchable bar linked to the platform main body, a monitoring camera that is fixed to an end of the bar and takes an image of a cleaning surface, a cleaning tool, a hand to which the tool is attached, and a remote control unit; and a handy remote control operator that controls movement of the cleaning box and cleaning of a target surface while looking at the image taken by the monitoring camera.
According to this conventional high-place cleaning remote-controlled robot, movement of the cleaning box and cleaning of the target surface are remotely controlled. This makes it possible to replace an outdoor risky operation with an indoor safe and reliable operation.